Many video game systems make use of a headset for audio communication between a person playing the game and others who can communicate with the player's gaming console over a computer network. Many such headsets can communicate wirelessly with a gaming console. Such headsets often contain a microphone and speakers that are power by a battery and wireless transceivers. If the gaming headset battery goes down, the game could go down. To permit charging of the battery during play many headsets make use of a charging mechanism such as a charging cradle or Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. However, for safety reasons it is undesirable to use a USB charger on a gaming headset during use. Charging the headset battery with the charging cradle is generally safer since it keeps the headset away from the user's head during charging. However, placing the headset in a charging cradle generally makes the headset microphone and speakers unavailable to the user during charging.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.